


I am looking away AND direcrtly at it

by wishicouldwrite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i mean it's mostly a joke?? not that it's very funny, set post season 4 but pre fearapocalypse, so like it's about the eyes appearing 4 the 1st time, you know all that art with jon having eyes flying around?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldwrite/pseuds/wishicouldwrite
Summary: “It worked!” Martin said way too excitedl. “It’s green, and glowing and it disappeared but it was real for a second!”Jon didn’t really share his enthusiasm.Or, Eyes that always fly around Jon in all the art appear for the first time.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	I am looking away AND direcrtly at it

**Author's Note:**

> so technically i wanted to like write for the may prompt challange by GhostPaprika from twitter, but i'm very late and never went past day 1.  
> I'll warn you here that english isn't my first language.

Jon couldn’t tell when it was that the first one appeared, but the first one he noticed appeared after he compelled The Dark manifestation out of existence.

Martin and him had been staying in the safehouse for a month now, and Jon was almost used to the small village. He liked cows and how quiet it was, people from the village were recognizing them now, and didn’t treat them like interlopers as much.

Jon got into a habit of helping the local library in his spare time, which was all of his time now. It was a small thing, joined with the school, but it was still a nice surprise that there was one. And Jon enjoyed being surrounded by books and silence.

The lady that worked there, didn’t mind him, and mostly left him alone, preferring to chat with her friends. No one went to the library, except for occasional kids, who needed books for assignments, and Debrah- the librarian- told Jon that there used to be storytelling nights, but the man that used to read at them died a couple months ago. 

One other regular visitor to the library was a kid who Jon barely ever noticed. Usually the child would come in, and quietly go to the furthest corner, read a book they brought with them and quietly leave.

Once Jon asked them why they won’t read outside, as the weather was nice, but they told him they didn't like how bright it was.

Jon didn’t mind them, until he started noticing a growing shadow in the corner the kid liked. It was slowly growing from the corner, and it seemed that dim lighting couldn’t penetrate it.

Jon Knew it was the Dark, and not really knowing what to do, he decided that, maybe, he should try to just will it out of existence. And as he strained his eldritch mussels, he noticed a small glowing blob floating near his head. It was gone in a flash, as soon as he noticed it, but he was sure it was there. He looked around, but the blob disappeared with the evil shadow.

When Jon told Martin, Martin was quick to suggest that unidentified flying object was spooky in origin, and was most probably an eye. Unexpectedly excited about the concept of eyes just just flying around Jon, he got to planning on tricking it to show itself.

“We should try to get it to appear. Does it only work when you try to hurt something or would it work with any Eye activity? Compelling? Eating a statement? Trying to  _ know  _ something?”

“I don’t know, Mahtin” Jon sounded like he wasn’t eager to find out.

“Oh c’mon, let’s figure it out! If you have literal spooky eyes when doing your thing, maybe Elias does too, and!”- he made a small pause- “that means we can spit him in the Eye!”

“That’s not the most compelling argument, but... _ sigh _ whatever. Let’s try if you want to so much, but I’m not compelling or  _ asking  _ you anything.”

“Deal.”

First they tried if Spooky Google mode did it.

“I lost my patterns for circular knitting, where are they?”

Jon gave him an unimpressed look. “Really, Mahtin?”

“What? I need them.”

He concentrated and for a second went very still, then turned to Martin. 

“They’re in the pile of newspapers.” No new eyes appeared. Not Spooky Google mode then.

“Oh really?” Martin went to get them. “How about we try a statement?”

“I’ve read plenty of statements, nothing appeared.”

“You’ve Looked Something To Death before too. But it only appeared now sooo, let’s try…” he trailed off, getting the statements Basira got them from the coffee table and passing one to Jon. “...that one.”

Jon read it, nothing changed.

“Hm…” Martin looked around the room, “If you don’t want to compel  _ me,  _ we can find something else? Do you think it would work on like, a spider?”

“No spiders please.”

“Okay, a cat, maybe?”

“I…don’t know?” Jon thought about it for a moment, “I don’t think I tried compelling animals?”

“Okay let's go find something!” with that, Martin took Jon’s hand and led him outside to look for their target.

They didn’t have to go far, as Martin noticed a young crow, not too far from their porch. 

“Try that one!” Martin said excitedly, still holding Jon’s hand and pointing at the crow with his free hand.

“And what should I ask it to do? Caw a Britney Spears song?”

“No, like, I don’t know? Tell it to fly to the porch?”

Jon looked at him, then at the crow. Then tried to concentrate. As he felt the usual sensation, he said “Come here”. Martin gasped very softly and squeezed his hand.

The crow made its way to them, and Jon turned to Martin. Martin looked thrilled.

“It worked!” Martin said, way too excitedly. “It’s green, and glowing and it disappeared but it was real for a second!” 

Jon didn’t really share his enthusiasm.

And after that the eye started showing up more. First it happened when he was reading a statement, for a couple of minutes. Then when he was reading anything in general. Then it would just pop out of a thin air when he was doing anything: brushing teeth, kissing Martin, buying bread.. 

After a couple of weeks the eye was there more often than not. It would just look around, and actually watch things happen. It would watch Jon trip over something and squint a little, as if laughing at him. Or Jon would walk past someone, he  _ Knew  _ had a statement, and the eye would stare at them, until the person was in its view.

After a while Jon got used to it. He could now close it if he wanted, he even liked it a little bit how it flowed around him. It felt like the eye wasn’t watching  _ him _ , but instead was watching  _ for  _ him. He noticed that even without looking in some direction, he could see what was happening in whatever place the eye was watching. 

He even got into habit of using it casually. Checking the vegetables he was chopping while watching the news. Or looking where to place his tea on the bedside table without turning his head.

When he almost felt like the eye had always been there, he felt how something changed in the room. Looking around he hadn’t noticed anything, and he  _ Knew  _ nothing happened, so he sat up, and closed his eyes, all three of them, and still saw the wall on his left. He opened his eyes to find A New Spooky Eye. Green, glowing and going about its business. 

_ Great, now I am literally a ‘four eyes’. Or is it six with glasses? _

For a second he just sat there, staring at the eyes.

The eyes stared back.

  
Jon sighed.  _ I really hope they will stop appearing at some point. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> tell me if any mistakes offend you personally i'll fix them


End file.
